Hotel Party With InuYasha And Sesshomaru
by Inu-YashaDemon
Summary: no need for a summary READ THE REAL THING just r/r plz
1. Some Late Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.or Ranma ½.yada.yada.yada  
------  
R/R------  
or you  
will pay.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~  
Some Arrivals  
Sesshomaru-Is this the place InuYasha?  
InuYasha-*reading map*yes it is!  
Sesshomaru-Then where is the hotel!!*note they are in the middle of a  
grassy field*  
InuYasha-How about here?  
Sesshomaru-No.*putting his own flag next to another flag on Mt. Everest*but  
it had its advantages  
InuYasha-Here? no not here.  
Sesshomaru-YES HERE YOU IDIOT!!!  
InuYasha-cool..*looks up to the top of the hotel that was rented out for a  
week*  
Sesshomaru-You don't stay outside a hotel stupid, LETS GO IN!!  
InuYasha-^.~ ok!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the Hotel~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sesshomaru-ok so room 715?  
Person at front desk-yes  
Sesshomaru-good.come on InyYasha lets get to our room  
InuYasha-THEY HAVE A HUGE POOL YAY!!!!!  
Sesshomaru-Oh my god.prepare for some midnight insanity.-.-*  
InuYasha-*walking up to room*wow big place but no one else here.  
Sesshomaru-*interrupting*We get the president's suite ^.^ YAY!*opens  
door*this is nice.lets go around town to find some ramen  
InuYasha-RAMEN.WHERE!!!GIVE!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Somewhere Outside of town)  
Kagome-Come on Sango! Where is the hotel?  
Sango-On the other side of town bu.*slows car*hey do you need a lift?  
Ranma (F)-yes  
Fluffy-YAY! More fun for us!  
Kagome-Hop in! Kikyo OUT!  
Kikyo-NO!  
Kagome-Yes!*kickes kikyo (a/n YAY! ^.^) out of the car*Kikyo.side of  
building..building.  
Kikyo  
Kikyo-nice to meet you  
All in car-O.o What the.fuck you*drive off*  
Ranma-Im going to the hotel on the other side of town  
Sango-SO ARE WE! Do you know how to get there?  
Ranma-Yish  
Kagome-Lets go then!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the  
Hotel*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Person at Front Desk-here are your keys. You two*points to Ranma and  
Kagome* are in room 715 and the other person you are in room 815  
Sango-see ya soon kagome  
Kagome-yeah see you soon. Come on ranma lets find our room  
Ranma-wow we get the presedents's suite!  
Kagome-and it comes with suitcases  
*Fluffy walks in*wow this is my room?  
Kagome-??  
Fluffy-what is this room number?  
Ranma-715  
Fluffy-well this is my room then*flops onto the nearest bed*whos suitcases  
are those?  
Ranma-They came with the room  
Fluffy-..I GOT AN IDEA!  
Kagome-what  
Fluffy-lets have.A PILLOW FIGHT!  
Ranma & Kagome-OK ^.~  
*They comence on beating the stuffing out of themslef and the pillows*  
Kagome-Hey! Ranma!  
Ranma-*stops*what Kag..OMPH! *pillow in the face by Kagome*  
Fluffy-^.~ *smacks Kagome*well im going for a swim  
Kagome-ok ill be there soon with Sango  
Ranma-...rrrrrrr...LOOK INUYASHA!!!  
Kagome-Like im going to fall for that?!  
Ranma-No.REALLY!  
Kagome-O.O *Realizes that she is only in her 2 piece suit*OH MY GOD!  
*runs into bathroom*  
InuYasha-yeah nice to see you to Kagome.U.U*  
Ranma-Why are you in our room??  
Sesshomaru-Your room?! *falls to knees* IM NOT WORTHY!!!  
InuYasha-Hell right you are! *kicks him out the door*  
Sesshomaru-Fuck.I hate water *lands in pool*  
InuYasha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ^.^ wet dog!  
Kagome-I just remembered.NO DOGS IN THE HOTEL!!!!!*throws him out the  
window*  
Ranma-HAHAHAHAHA FLYING DOG!!!  
InuYasha-_._ shit.. *lands on Kikyo*  
Kikyo-GET OFF ME!!  
InuYasha-sure but.IRON REAVER!!! (a/n yay die kikyo!!!!)  
Kikyo- x.x  
InuYasha-*climbs to room window* that was not nice  
Ranma- -.- damn.  
InuYasha-where's Kagome??  
Kagome-RIGHT HERE YOU PERVERT!!*slaps the Inu*what are you doing in our  
room?!  
InuYasha- YOUR ROOM? This is our room!  
Sesshomaru- IT IS! ^.^  
Kagome-well im going swimming  
Ranma-wait up!*walks out door*  
Sesshomaru-*in trunks*WAIT FOR ME TOO!  
Ranma-Sorry no perverts..*closes door*  
Sesshomaru-uh.oh.*slams into door*  
InuYasha-You are pathetic.  
Sesshomaru-thank you for noticing  
InuYasha-WOW! You are as dumb as you look you Hentai Youkai  
Sesshomaru-.*secretly picks up pillow*but you know what/  
InuYasha-What?*also picks up pillow*  
Sesshomaru-YOU ARE GONNA DIE CLOWN!!!  
*they proceed to a pillow fight*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*  
If you wanna join the party.E-Mail me at Lord_Sesshomaru_13@hotmail.com  
With your character, possible weapon (nothing THAT evil plz!!) and who you  
wanna kill/huggle/flirt with/!@$# ^.~ see ya soon!!! 


	2. More People Here Than I Thought!

Diclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ranma ½ yada.yada.yada  
*at the pool*  
Kagome-This is great! ^.^  
Ranma-yeah.*mutters to self* U.U least the pool isn't heated.  
Sango-Hey Kagome!  
Kagome- Yo Sango!  
Fluffy-hey.  
Kagome-so.whats your room like?  
Sango-good but the hentai seemed to have reserved the room for us  
Ranma-whos the hentai?  
Sango-Miroku  
Kagome-A pervert none the less  
Ranma-well at least Happosai isn't here.  
*back in room 715*  
InuYasha-Is that the best that you can do?  
Sesshomaru-no.but this is!!!*swings at InuYasha*  
InuYasha-*ducks*FEH!*hits Sesshomaru SO hard that the pillow splits*oh.shit  
Sesshomaru-THINK FAST INU-KORO *smacks him O SO HARD that the pillow spits  
and knocks InuYasha out*  
InuYasha- @.@  
Sesshomaru-well.I was wrong.THAT was my best shot!  
*back in the pool*  
Sango-that.was.fun  
Kagome-lets shower off  
Sango and Fluffy-OK  
Fluffy-u coming Ranma?  
Ranma-nah.  
Fluffy-Come on you chicken!!  
Ranma-ok. U.U  
*in the shower room and yes they are all naked*  
Ranma-well I hope that they don't hav.  
Kagome-Come on Ranma are you afraid of warm water??  
Ranma-hot bath. nah ill just wash.  
Fluffy-YES YOU WILL! *picks up Ranma and chucks her into the bath*  
Sango-......she isn't coming up.  
Kagome-Do you think she is ok?  
Ranma (M)-*sufaces* yes air!...oh.SHIT!!!  
Fluffy-PERVERT!!!  
*lots of screams can be heard*  
Ranma-WAIT!  
Sango-Are you a friend of Miroku?  
Ranma-Watch *pours cold water on self*  
Every Girl In The Shower Room-O.O  
Kagome-he's.  
Sango-a.  
Fluffy-SHE?!  
Shampoo-FEMALE RANMA.KILL!  
Akane-RANMA's HERE?! THAT PERVERT!  
Sana Kurata-ARG DIE RANMA!!*pulls out rubber hammer!  
*They all start to chase Ranma*  
Kasumi-He well she is very good at finding her way here apart from Ryoga.  
Nabiki-No just persistent about Akane  
*Back in room 715*  
Ranma-*Slams Door* SHIT! If I go out there I'm screwed!  
Sesshomaru-What do you mean?  
Ranma-I have lots of people after me now!  
Sesshomaru-Why?  
Ranma-Damn I just have to show everyone it seems  
Sesshomaru-SHOW WHAT!?  
Ranma-This*hot water and becomes a guy*  
Sesshomaru-Holy Hell!! *anime faint*  
Ranma (m)-This is going to get worse I can tell U.U  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*  
R/R and you know the drill if you wanna join the party!  
Lord_Sesshomaru_13@hotmail.com 


End file.
